Kelly
|last_appearance = The Great Discovery |creator(s) = Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Robert Gauld-Galliers |name = Kelly |title = Kelly the Crane |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver (excavator) ** Max and Monty ** Ned ** Isobella ** Jenny Packard * North Western Railway ** Thomas |vehicle = Coles Vintage 1937 EMA 5 Austin K6 lorry |type = Mobile crane |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 6x6 |number = 17 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }} Kelly is a mobile crane, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He is the oldest member of the Pack and originally belonged to Miss Jenny's father. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Kelly was one of the first members of the Pack that Jack met, and he and Isobella both advised him to see the Foreman. A while later, he attempted to try and help Jack hold up a bridge that was collapsing, but by the time he had rushed over to the bridge, it had already collapsed. Later, Kelly told the story of the One-eyed Truck to Percy and the rest of the Pack. Kelly also gained a fear of strong winds after an accident in which he was blown over, but he got over this fear after he rescued Isobella from falling off the Old Quarry Bridge. When Max and Monty carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, he, Alfie and Oliver hold the tree up while Jack goes to fetch the props and the tree is saved. He later helped with the restoration of Great Waterton. Personality Kelly is good at heart and gets along with everyone. He is especially good friends with Isobella. He is seen by many as the team's leader, and is usually given the most dangerous work to do. He will not be rushed and understands that work of this kind takes extreme care. Kelly used to have a slight fear of strong winds, but he conquered that fear when he rescued Isobella. Technical Details Basis Kelly is based on a Coles Vintage 1937 EMA 5 Austin K6 lorry. File:Kelly'sBasis.jpg|Kelly's possible basis Livery Kelly is painted navy blue with red lining and a cream crane arm. His wheels are navy blue with red lining. He has the number "17" painted on his sides in cream. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya Audio Files Horn Trivia * Kelly is one of the machines whose silhouette is pictured on the Pack's logo. * Kelly's horn sound was reused for Madge. * Michael Brandon gave Kelly a Texan accent. * In the Czech version of Jack's Story Library book, Kelly is referred to as female. * Kelly had a total of eleven face masks, two of which were not used on-screen.TomsProps on Twitter Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail References es:Kelly he:קלי ja:ケリー pl:Kamilek ru:Келли Category:Cranes Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Pack Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles